Foot Massage
by XemnasForceXIII
Summary: Pre-BBS. Terra couldn't withhold his deepest hormones any longer, the blue maiden's beauty becoming to much for him to handle. But out of all the things he could be attracted to, why did it have to be her feet? Terra x Aqua Valentine's Day One-shot


_It's exactly what it sounds like, people. LOL I seriously have no idea what thought process led me to start writing this story but I gotta say that I'm a little happy and slightly embarrassed to say that I did quite enjoy writing it. X) hehe! This is pre-BBS which is funny cuz I haven't done one of those in awhile._

_Warning: Some sexual themes. This is pretty much the heaviest T-rating you can get._

_So um… yeah, just hope you know what you're getting yourself into here. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer: Terra ForceXIII<strong>_

_~*~ __**F**_o**o**_t _M_**ass**_a_**g**__e ~*~_

"_I didn't expect my confession to turn out this way, but I didn't dislike how it turned out either."_

* * *

><p>Today was his day off, and Terra couldn't be more perplexed at the moment. The young keyblade apprentice sat comfortably on the soft green grass in front of his castle home, his right elbow laced on his perched knee while his arm dangled loosely. The afternoon sun welcomed him with its rays and the calm breeze provided coolness when needed.<p>

Terra had a confounded expression on his tan face while he relaxed silently; trying to come up with an entertaining activity to do that doesn't involve training or anything that'll progress his physical condition. Ventus would always complain that Terra liked training too much, except when it comes to learning magic.

The thought of magic instantly reminded Terra of his female companion, Aqua. He closed his eyes at the thought of the lilac haired apprentice, imagining her gracious appearance that preoccupied the back of his mind.

"Dame it," He sighed tiredly.

Throughout the years, Terra and Aqua has always been close. Since the day Master Eraqus found them both in distant worlds and brought them here to train them to become masters of the keyblade. But in the later years they both hit that point in time where hormones build and a new outlook of each other emerges.

Terra has veiled these feelings for quite some time now, but now it seems like those feelings are ready to erupt. And the fact that Aqua's been completely oblivious of his troubles hasn't been helping, especially when she decides to walk in her black stockings after hours around the castle.

The tall brunette let out a groan as his thoughts fixated on his friend's feet, finding the pair to be utterly irresistible. He never thought that his harmonies' attraction towards the blue maiden couldn't get any more outrageous, until the image of her feet flooded his thoughts and seemed to drown him into endless despair.

Terra groaned loudly and smacked his palms on his head, taking fistfuls of his brown locks and shaking his head rapidly. He stood up violently and began stomping away from the castle, scratching the back of his neck in anxiety.

This had to stop; he couldn't contain himself any longer. He walked around the castle in an attempt to clear his thoughts, but that strand of hope seemed broken when he spotted a familiar female resting near the pond.

"Aqua?" He spoke loudly, getting the mage's attention.

Aqua turned towards the voice in surprise, but quickly relaxed when she met Terra's sincere gaze. She sat near the edge of the pond with her bare feet dipped into the water's surface. Her silver boots and black stockings laid beside her while she relaxed in the sun, her arms positioned back to keep her balance.

"Hey Terra," She greeted, giving the brunette her usual smile.

Terra gulped and cleared his throat. "Hey Aqua…"

"Enjoying your day off?"

Terra bluntly discarded her question and proceeded to ask. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Aqua agreed casually.

He walked over and sat beside her, taking a hesitant glance at her bare legs. He gulped again and felt a sweat drop roll down the side of his face, thankfully the side opposite of Aqua. He turned away from her, which caught her curiosity. She leaned forward to see his face but he was safely hidden away behind his shoulder.

"Something the matter, Terra?" She asked.

"N- No… I'm just… exhausted, that's all," He stuttered, his face reddening in embarrassment.

Aqua didn't believe him, but she decided to let it go. Instead, she looked down at her feet and her face creased into an uncomfortable frown. She lifted her feet out of the water and cringed, rubbing her hand over one of her ankles. Terra caught this and wondered if she was hurting.

"Your feet hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, they've been sore for a week now. And these running exercises we've been having haven't helped at all," Aqua complained.

Terra felt a chill run down his spine as an idea popped into his head, a scheme that seemed impossible. He knew this wasn't going to happen, and he knew the consequences very well. But with his hormones boiling in his veins, the haunting thought of what-could-have-been threatening his retreat, he opened his mouth and croaked out the words.

"I- If you don't mind… I could massage your feet…"

Aqua couldn't believe her ears, and her face instantly turned as red as a tomato. Did he really just ask that, she thought? She couldn't come up with any words, half of her wanting to decline his offer and the other half begging him to proceed.

Terra gulped from her silence, each passing second choking him deeper into this spiral of awkwardness. He heard a faint sound escape Aqua's lips and he slowly turned towards her, seeing her lips slightly open as she struggled to continue her words.

"I- um…. I don't know if…" She stuttered, finally giving in to her aspiration. "Sure."

She faced her fellow apprentice and brought her legs up, presenting her delicate feet in Terra's view. The shuttering brunette gazed at her glorious feet, taking in the heavenly image and memorizing every curve. How the pond's water made her feet gleam in the sun's light, her tiny toes that curled together in embarrassment, and how they led up to Aqua's magnificent legs.

"Um… Terra?" her voice interrupted, snapping Terra out of his hypnotized stare.

He jumped from his embarrassing blunder and quickly looked down to avoid her eyes, slowly bringing his hands to her right foot. When his hands gently touched her foot, Aqua flinched and pulled back a bit, but Terra swiftly grasped her soft foot into his large hands.

He began to smoothly rotate his thumbs over the bottom of her foot, earning a hesitant sigh of relief from the blue haired apprentice. One hand began coaxing the top part of her foot while the other relaxed her sole and heal.

A few minutes passed before Terra attended her other foot, spending a couple more minutes giving her other foot the same treatment. He changed his usual motion and moved his thumb over the bottom side of her tiny feet, catching Aqua off guard for a bit. She watched in shock as he rubbed her toes individually, Terra getting the slight urge to play with them.

"I- I think I'm fine now," Aqua stuttered, unable to handle the awkwardness any longer. "Thank you, Terra."

Terra felt something dark surge through his body, an urge telling him to disobey her request and go even further. In truth, he didn't want to stop. He felt a dark presence take hold of his actions and he bent down towards her feet, still grasping one of her feet as he swiftly took one of her toes in between his lips.

"T- Te- Terra!" Aqua gasped, her eyes widening from the unspeakable act.

She tried to pull away but Terra's hold was stronger, his narrowed eyes hiding behind the shadow of his bangs as he continued tasting her middle toe. Aqua can feel his tongue slithering under her toe, sending a chill that ran up her body. Her face was completely red and she watched in utter amazement as her best friend sucked her feet.

Terra removed his lips from her middle toe and without haste, taking in two other toes to replace it. He found her taste a little strange, but doesn't mean it was awful. He retracted his lips and decided to lick in between her toes, savoring the flavor that could only come from Aqua.

She didn't want to admit it that she enjoyed this, but her pure reluctance to Terra's treatment said otherwise. She watched in a haze as the brunette tickled her feet, everything but her and Terra was gone from her troubled thoughts.

She lifted her other foot in Terra's view and he obliged her silent request, massaging her neglected foot while suckling her toes one by one. He closed his eyes and playfully pulled her toes, lightly letting go before taking them back into his mouth.

When he was done, he placed her feet back on the grass and looked away. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, a depression that could consume his heart into darkness. He couldn't bear to see her face, to witness her disgust of him and his dishonorable act.

But he was stunned when he felt her warm hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. His sorrowful gaze met with hers, Aqua's face blushing tremendously as she bit her bottom lip. She moved forward and caught Terra's lips with hers, retreating back just as quickly as she came.

"You know… if you want to give me more foot massages… I'll be more than happy to let you," She whispered, giving her crush a weak smile.

Terra returned her smile and swiftly pulled her up on her feet along with him, his arms circling around her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

"I forgive you, Terra," She spoke softly, returning his hug.

"If you are in any pain… come find me," He choked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind," Aqua giggled.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>Well… that's it! LOL I gotta say, this one-shot felt more humorous for me than it did romantic but I hope you enjoyed it! But seriously, I really hope I did okay with this. I feel a little nervous posting cuz I never really wrote something like this before. Well, except maybe two lemons but that's beside the point!<em>

_Comments, reviews? :P_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, characters and original story belong to their original owners. **  
><em>


End file.
